Pencicip Kue Orihime
by aam tempe
Summary: siapa sangka Cowok nyebelin yang bilang kue Orihime bakalan bunuh orang jadi seorang pencicip tetap? bagaimana bisa?  hanya ada di fic ini...
1. Chapter 1

Fic kedua Aam Di Fandom bleach. Kali ini Multichap. Tapi tetep

UlquiHime.

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC. AU. Mungkin ada Typo. Tapi percayalah udah saya edit. Kecuali kalo mata saya agak ekhemm… dan juga pendekk**

**Happy Reading aja…..**

**Pencicip Kue Orihime**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Orihime menekuk mukanya sebal. Lagi dan lagi temen-temennya gak mau nyobain kue buatannya.

Apa yang salah sih dengan kue isi stawberry buatan Orihime? Perasaan bahannya sama dengan bahan yang tertera di berbagai majalah berisi resef makanan. Hanya saja Orihime menambahkan sedikit seledri sebagai pengharum dan cengkih yang menurut Hime bisa menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Hime ngerasa itu adalah Mix yang pas buat musim dingin kaya sekarang.

.

.

.

Langkahnya sangat loyo. Berbeda dengan langkah terburu-burunya waktu pagi tadi. Tentu saja karena harapannya yang sungguh gak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Tadinya Orihime membayangkan temen-temennya bertekuk lutut sambil bilang Arigatou berjamaah karena udah di kasih kue secara Cuma-Cuma.

Kayaknya sangat menyenangkan kalau itu beneran terjadi. Tapi nyatanya?,Kami –sama punya kehendak lain.

Teman-temannya malah berebut tempat paling belakang pas Hime bilang…

"Tadaaaaa! Pay Cengkih Stawberry datang!"

Serentak Ichigo dan kawan-kawan mundur sambil berkata…

"Waaaaw! Kayanya enak tuh. Tapi i-itu, a-ano… maaf Hime, kami habis makan."

Yosh! Alesan yang masih sama. HABIS MAKAN. Emang habis makan berapa porsi sih mereka ? sampai –sampai gak bisa nelen kuenya Orihime barang secuilpun?

Sebenarnya Hime berfikir bahwa ini semua gara-gara nama kue buatannya yang sungguh asing bagi orang awam. Tapi So What gitu lhoh. Orang Orihime juga yang bikinnya.

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah yang begitu panjangnya, Orihime lewatin gitu aja. Kesal sekali rasanya kalau makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuat, gak sedikitpun dicolek. Termasuk sama Orihimenya sendiri sih. Alesannya yaitu..

"Gak asyik dong kalo rasa pertama dicobain sendirian."

Logis gak siiih?

Orihime terus berjalan dengan muka yang masih gak enak dipandang mata.

Dan akhirnya setelah lama gak liat manusia seorangpun, Di ujung koridor Orihime melihat murid yang keliatannya masih asing duduk sambil dengerin music di I-Phod nya. Hime mempercepat langkahnya. Ia penasaran sekali dengan pria berambut hitam didepannya.

"Hei!" kata Orihime setelah dirinya sudah dihadapan pria tadi.

"Sampah perempuan lagi." Gunam siswa tadi

Senyum terpampang di wajah Orihime. Wajah mupeng menyambut kramahan Orihime yang main tarik-tarik tangan siswa yang sama sekali ga dikenalnya.

"Ini kue untukmu. Makan ya! Habisin!" Orihime menyimpan kue berbungklus kardus ukuran sedangnya di tangan siswa tadi. Siswa tadi hanya bisa menaikan satu alis nya gak ngerti.

"Pay cengkih strawberry?" katanya membaca pelan tulisan pink di tengah-tengah kardusnya. Orihime tersenyum lebar

" Kau beruntung. Mmm Ul-Qui-Orra. Kau sungguh sangat beruntung." Orihime mengeja tulisan yang ada di sisi baju siswa tadi.

"Sial!" desis Ulquiorra

"Eh? Kau beruntung tahu! Kue ini, kue terunik yang baru saja aku buat. Dan kau tahu apa? Kau adalah pencicip pertama kue ini." Senyum manis menghiashi wajah Orihime

"Ya sudah lah. Aku kekelas lagi. Daghhh!"Orihime berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Nyanyian yang gak dikenal Ulquiorra mengapung di udara dengan sangat gaje. Biar bagaimanapun nyanyian itu hanya terdiri dari dua Huruf. Hurufb '**L'** dan **'A'**

"LALALALALALALAL~"

.

.

.

Hening sudah suasana kelas saat ini. Tapi Why? Kan Ochi sensei bilang gak bakalan masuk. Seharusnya kan rame.

Meskipun berbagai pertanyaan dan keheranan memutar dengan pasti di benak Orihime, tapi Orihime sama sekali gak mau ambil pusing. Karena hati nya sangat senang. bLain dengan Ichigo dan kawan-kawan yang sama sekali gak kuat lihat Orihime. Soalnya takut Hime ngomong…

"Besok aku bikini lagi kue seperti itu. Pokoknya kalian jangan dulu makan apa-apa!" nah kurang lebih ngomong seperti itu. Dan untunglah hime lewat gitu aja. Rukia yang masang muka setenang mungkin, kini khawatir dengan keadaan Orihime. Bisasanya kan Hime ngomong seperti tadi. Tapi sekarang? Hime malah santai berjalan ke bangkunya

"Pasti marah tuh" Rukia berbisik pada Ichigo yang sebangku dengannya. Ichigo manggut-manggut.

"Gimana donk? " Tanya Ichigo

"Minta maaf dan janji bakalan makan kuenya lain kali." Rukia bilang

"Dasar cebol! Mau bunuh diri? Kenapa harus janji? Udah, minta maaf aja. Gak usah pake janji-janian segala." Ichigo bisik-bisik lagi. Rukia mengangguk. Lalu berbalik ke belakang

"Orihime…"

"Gak apa-apa. Kue ku sudah aku kasih ke orang lain ko" Orihime motong omongan Rukia. Semua temen-temen yang masang kuping dari tadi langsung berkerumun mengelilingi Orihime.

"Kasih ke siapa?" Tanya mereka kompakan

Penasaran tentu jadi mode yang ngeTrend mendadak kala itu. Lagian siapa sih yang nerima kue Orihime. Pasti super Hero. Pasti super hero!

"Dia." Telunjuk Orihime mengarah pada siswa yang baru masuk kelas. Semua mata tertuju pada Ulquiorra. Yang di pandang malah celingak celinguk nyari tempat duduk cewek berambut panjang oranye kecoklatan, bermata abu-abu yang pas Ulquiorra menunjukan dus berisikan kue karya Orihime kepada ke dua orang siswi, keduanya langsung menunjuk kelas 12 IPA 1 barengan dengan wajah yang sulit di tafsirkan.

Orihime yang masih senang, dengan segala kebaikanya menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

'Sampah.' Batin Ulquiorra. Ia menghampiri Orihime. Semua member I jalan.

"Nih! Kalau tidak bisa masak, jangan masak. Kau mau bunuh orang? " Katanya sambil setengah ngelempar dus yang agak terbuka itu.

Background awan mendung beserta kilat yang menyambar sana sini menjadi latar Orihime. Temen-temen Orihime langsung ngambil inisiatif mundur tiga langkah. Mereka melihat Orihime yang siap meledak kapan saja. Bagaimanapun selama ini yang mereka kan selalu menjaga perasaan Orihime. Tapi sekarang? Ada seorang siswa tak dikenal yang bilang secara terang-terangan bahwa kue Orihime gak enak.

**Malapetaka!**

Orihime berdiri . angin sepoi-sepoi mengibarkan helaian rambutnya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Di sertai isakan kecil juga airmata yang amat begitu lara.

Suasana kelas terasa di arena sepak bola di detik-detik pemain jagoan kita mau masukin goal.

Temen-temen sudah pasrah menantikan perang dunia ketiga antara Siswa asing dan Inoue Orihime.

Sepanduk berisikan nama Ulquiorra sufah mapang di luar jendela. Lengkap dengan cewek centil yang rela megangin sepanduk mereka entah sejak kapan.

Orihime gak perlu spanduk kayak gitu. Karena ia punya temen-temen yang dukung dia dari belakang. Inget ya… **'Dukung dari belakang**.'

"Menyebalkaaaaaaan!" teriak Orihime seraya nangis gaje. Ulquiorra malah pergi gitu aja. Seolah teriakan Orihime bukanlah sesuatu yang elit bauat di dengerin.

**TBC**

Ini baru pertemuan Orihime aja ya…

Chapter depan Orihime bakalan di pertemukan dengan Ulquiorra secara lebih pribadi. Lho?

Yasudah..

Mina-san mau berunek-unek?

Ngeflame?

Ngasih concrit?

Suka?

Gak suka?

Lanjut?

Gak lanjut?

**Review aja yaaaa…**

A/n: ngeflame lah dengan bahasa yang mudah dii mengerti… heheheh


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhuuuuu! Chapter 2 di update

Terimakasih bagi yang udah review fic Am.

Ayano646cweety,Lenalee Shihouin, Cleisthen Steve, The Great Kon-sama, Shinigami Yui Kurosaki, Kazumi Nanaho, Marianne De Marionettenspieler, Chai-Moi, Kuraishi Chazzdhen, ZangetsuIchigo 13, Chappythesmartrabbit, Kurochi agitohana, Fun-ny lope Ulquiorra, Amber-san.

Ini chapter duanya...

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning: seperti warning sebelumnya

**Dont like just dont read**

Happy reading!

**Pencicip Kue Orihime**

Chapter 2

Setelah berleha-leha gak belajar seharian karena gak ada guru, murid kelas 12 IPA 1 akhirnya harus bernafas panjang. Pasalnya, pelajaran yang lebih rumit dari Matematika, yaitu Biologi baru akan dimulai.

Apalagi kerumitan yang lebih berarti dari Nama-nama Latin binatang dan tumbuhan yang segitu banyaknya (Baca: 50 Halaman) harus hapal diluar kepala dalam waktu satu jam?

Alamaaaaak tuh guru bener-bener saddis!

Jika ada yang tanya siapa gurunya? Maka seseorang yang tak dikenal, atau sengaja author gak sebutin namanya dengan catatan : untuk keselamatan nara sumber. akan berteriak sekenceng-kencengnya.

"Matsumoto Senseeeeeeeeeii!"

Yups...Matsumoto. Seorang guru yang ketenarannya melebihi ketenaran Diva Dunia, Madonna. Tapi ketahuilah! Ketenaran sesungguhnya Matsumoto bukan disebabkan oleh kecantikannya, atau suara 'Merdu'nya yang kerap kali membuat Aizen-sama frustasi dan nyesel setengah berdiri karena menjadikannya sebagai salah satu sensei di sekolahnya tercinta.

Baiklah... Mari kita lupakan ketenaran sang Sensei yang telah berjasa meningkatkan tingkat kematian akibat bunuh diri juga kegilaan yang menyebabkan seluruh RSJ di jepang terpadati oleh kaula muda.

Kita kembali pada sosok Orihime Inoue yang sedang dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Ia masih terisak. Sepertinya tidak mudah melupakan kata-kata Ulquiorra dalam hitungan menit atau jam sekalipun.

Coba bayangkan ! masa dia bilang kue Orihime bisa bunuh orang. LEBAI! Lagian selama ini belum pernah ada berita heboh yang nyebutin keracunan makanan Orihime Inoue, ya kan?

Percayalah! Jangan tanya Author dalam kasus pelik ini. Tanyalah kepada tikus yang menggali lubang sedalam-dalamnya karena gak tahan mencium bau aneh dari benda yang di buang Ichigo ke sembarang tempat.

Dan dengan ini maka, Manusia nampaknya harus bersyukur dan berterimakasih kepada Orihime. Karena populasi tikus didunia ini berkurang bekat kue buatannya.

"Thanks Hime-chan!"

"Ulquiorra masuk!" sensei bilang

Cowok nyebelin versi Orihime datang. Orihime mendapat Firasat yang gak nyenengin pas liat tampang 'Vampir'nya Ulquiorra. Apalagi pas Ulquiorra gak sengaja menatap Orihime dengan tatapan yang seolah bilang 'Sam-pah!'

jiwa Shinigami ala serial Bleach kesukaan Hime rasanya muncul secara otomatis.

Reisatsu tingkat tinggi seketika bikin sumpek seluruh kelas.

Dengan Slow Motion mata temen-temen tercinta yang selalu setia bersama Orihime setiap saat, kecuali kalo tahu Orihime bikin kue menoleh ke sumber kesumpekan. Dan benerlah dugaan mereka. Aura sesak itu murni berasal dari Orihime yang kini mengeluarkan cahaya merah di sekitar tubuhnya. Orihime terlihat begitu menakutkan dalam modus ini.

"Kau pilih tempat dudukmu sendiri Ulquiorra!" sensei bilang. Mata Ulquiorra mencari-cari bangku kosong. Dan tatapannya tertuju pada bangku yang ada di sebelah Orihime.

Orihime dengan susah payah menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Berharap Ulquiorra ngerti kalau Orihime gak pengen bertetanggaan dengannya. Tapi ayolah! Nasib buruk memang lagi demen ngelilingin Orihime saat ini.

Firasat itupun terwujud. Ulquiorra dengan tampang yang seolah gak pernah kenal dan gak pernah ketemu sama Orihime duduk di sebelahnya.

'Vampir ini mengundang hawa dingim yang membahayakan orihime. Berhati-hatilah!' batinnya. Orihime mencuri-curi pandang pada Ulquiorra yang asik dengerin musik di I-Phodnya.

"Dasar sok!" decak Orihime

"Kau fikir aku gak denger" emerald bertemu abu-abu.

"Ups! Ternyata telingamu masih sangat normal ya?" orihime Mencibir

Death Glare datang dari Ulquiorra. Orihime menyambut baik deatglarenya dengan deatglare andalannya . Akhirnya galring kontes terjadi. Listrik berkekuatan ribuan Volt keluar dari kedua mata mereka. Rakyat Jepang sebelah selatan mendadak dikenakan pemadaman bergilir, Indonesia kena imbasnya, PLN naikan harga listrik secara drastis, para Author frustasi karena diomelin mama. Dan...STOP!

"Apa!" tukas orihime

"Pecundang." Ulquiorra berdecak ria

"Ih! Kau ini kenapa sih? Ada dendam apa padaku? Jadi cowok nyebelin banget." Kata orihme setengah berteriak.

"Tch... sengaja mancing perhatian orang? Mau pamer karena sebangku denganku?" yaaa...Ulqui narsis deh.

Orihime sudah gak tahan. Tangannya terus mengelus-elus dadanya. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit meredakan amarahnya yang membuncah. Tapi semakin Orihime melihat Ulquiorra, semakin tak bisa ia bertahan lebih lama.

"Sensei!" teriak Orihime

Matsumoto yang lagi bebenaH bulu mata mengerlingkan matanya yang baru aja dipolesi maskara basah... Dalam hati Matsumoto menggerutu..

'dasar bocah! Gak tahu apa, susah banget molesin maskara ini.'

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya sebagai guru, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat aneh dan dipaksakan tentusaja

"ya." Sang Sensei menyahut. Tangannya sibuk mengobok-obok isi tasnya. Mencari jimat nya. Cermin kecil.

"a-ano... bisakah dia gak sebangku denganku?" Ada nada harap-harap cemas saat orihime mengadu

Ulquiorra buru-buru berdiri.

"Sensei!"

"Ya, Ulquiorra" Sahutnya lembut, meskipun begitu matanya gak sedikitpun beralih dari cermin yang memantulkan wajah cantiknya yang bakalan di bilang Perfect kalo aja mascarra nya gak ngebentuk lingkaran Hitam yang membuatnya nampak seperti panda.

"Pindahan perempuan ini." Seperti biasa, datar.

"Sensei!" orihime meminta lebih perhatian Matsumoto. Ia sempet mikir mau teriak pake toa biar senseinya au denger jeritan hatinya yang teraniaya

"Iya, apa Orihime?"

Terkabul!

Matsumoto melirik sejenak Orimime yang berapi-api

"Aku gak mau pindah. Lagian aku udah tiga tahun duduk di sini. Masa sensei tega sih misahin aku sama meja ini? Coba sensei bernostalgia sejenak ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ingetkan, gimana sulitnya aku mindahin meja ini dari waktu ke waktu. Plissss jangan pisahin kami!" Orihime mengelus-ngelus meja tercintanya.

Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri, menghela nafas. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang sebenarnya tejadi. Seorang cewek yang seharusnya terpesona, bersi tegang dengannya yang seorang... ayolah masa gak kenal sih sama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Cowok blasteran Jepang-Spanyol yang selama ini jadi inceran majalah dunia yang bintangnya Boyband semua?

Jawabannya: Orihime Inoue

"Heh! Sudah! Kau Ulqui, Duduklah!" Matsumoto yang akhirnya selesei dengan ritualnya, akhirnya bersedia menengahi perdebatan antara Ulquiorra dan Inoue Orihime.

Senyuman tersembunyi berkembang dihati Orihime.

'Pasti sensei kasian sama aku dan...dan... dan dia bakalan nyuruh si vampir go into the world for ever. Hahahahahahahah. Membayangkannya saja sudah menyenangkan begini' batin Orihime mata Hime beralih pada sosok Ulqui yang juga mulai duduk di tempat. Dengan Deg-degan Hime menanti keputusan bijaksana dari sang sensei.

"Akur-akurlah hidup bertetangga!" Solusi seorang guru yang gak bakalan di sambut baik sama Ulquiorra dan apalagi Orihime.

Lets cowndown...!

3

.

.

.

.

2.

.

.

.

1

"SENSIIII!" Orihime berteriak sekuat tenaga. Tapi, Menyesal selalu datang di akhir bukan?

"Bersihkan seluruh tempat yang ada di sekolah ini, ORIHIME INOUE!" Ludah berhamburan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Para murid berlindung di belakang payung yang jauh-jauh hari mereka persiapkam untuk keadaan darurat seperti ini.

Orihime sweetdrop. Sungguh gak nyangka kalo teriakannya bakalan berdampak buruk bagi masa depannya.

Dikeluarkan dari kelas sama dengan kemaluan tanpa akhir, plus buang-buang waktu, plus gak dapet ilmu dan tripel plus karena gak bisa liat Ichigo tersayang selama kurun waktu satu jam atau lebih. Sungguh sangat pas bila kejadian ini dikait-kaitkan dengan peribahasa yang menyatakan:

_**Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui**_

Tapi setiap ada musibah selalu dahikmahnya bukan?

Yups Orihime gak perlu ngapalin nama latin yang sebegejibun banyaknya.

Setidaknya, enggak untuk hari ni..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

Mohon maaf lagi-lagi pendek. Dan apakah ini sudah termasu kedalam pertemuan pribadi?

Yaaa... Saya sangat tahu ii beluuuum

CHAPTER 3 bakalan di update as soon as i can lah

Review!

Review!

Review!

Sweeet smileeee

Aam^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Minnnaaaaa!

Maaf ya aam telat banget ngeupdatenya….

Soalnya am lagi ngeberesin fic am yang 'Tersenyumlah Untuk Kami' *digeplaked karena curhat*

.

.

.

Yo inilah Chapter 3

Ucapan terimakasih am persembahkan untuk para senpai dan reader terhormat yang udah review chapter 2

a/n : Maaf kalo fic ini berkembang menjadi membosankan…..

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(S), Gajeness, Garingness, lebainess. Dan warning –warning lainnya yang bakalan anda temukan di dalam fic ini..**

Yosh Happy reading!

**Pencicip kue orihime**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai seseorang yang dapet polling SMS terbanyak supaya cepet di eliminasi dari sekolah Karakura tercinta, Matsumoto tentu udah gak asing lagi dengan berbagai demo yang dilakukan para siswa-siswi yang minta supaya Matsumoto cepet di pecat. Tapi , selalu gak kesampean. Dan Berakhir dengan Hukuman Skor seminggu full karena alasan yang selalu sama. yakni: merusak ketertiban umum

Matsumoto juga udah biasa dengan desas-desus yang muncul diberbagai kalangan perihal sifat terpujinya.

Kebanyakan dari kalangan orang tua yang punya anak cowok single. Mereka buru-buru ngasih anaknya siraman rohani bertemakan keluarga sakinah. Dengan judul isteri soleha. Secara gratis. Non-stop di tempat yang gak ditentukan. Matsumoto gak mau peduli sama hal yang begituan, yang terpenting, Gin Ichimaru, wakil KepSek gak berpindah kelain hati.

Tapi masalahnya barusan Matsumoto udah ngelakuin hal terlarang yang akibatnya sangat patal.

Marahin Orihime Inoue. bukan Orihimenya yang jadi Big Problem. tapi marah-marahnya. tahukan teori klasik yang diturunkan dari mulut kemulut tentang hal itu?

Sekarang, Matsumoto merasakan cermin sederhana yang ia genggam, ia melihat sebuah kutukan. flek hitam udah berani tampil 'PD' di permukaan kulit Matsumoto. kerutan haluspun gak mau kalah eksis . Mereka muncul disana-sini. khususnya di sisi mata indahnya. god help her please!

menurut pelajaran ia ia tekuni selama ia hidup didunia yang indah ini, kedua hal tersebut adalah dua hal yang menjurus pada satu kenyataan pahit. PENUAAN DINI!

GREAT! Salahkan orang-orang yang bilang... "MARAH-MARAH BIKIN KITA CEPET TUA LHO, JENG"

Matsumoto berpikir positif. masih ada salon yang biayanya cukup **'Mahal' **atau dokter kecantikan, operasi plastik juga oke punya. atau paling modern laser...

Matsumoto terlihat sangat panik kali ini. semuanya bukan lah opsi yang tepat buat kantongnya yang selalu mengidap penyakit sama "Kering, dan always kosong melompong. hanya ada Kartu ATM yang jelas gak bakalan ngelarin masalah. Nabung juga gak pernah"

Para murid mendapat berkah dari Tuhan YME. Matsumoto pergi tanpa pamit.

Mula-mula anak-anak masang muka sedih sebisa-bisa. biar dramanya dapet katanya. kemudian dalam hitungan detik mereka mulai teriakan berbentuk jeritan rasa syukur kepada Kami-sama

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Hime mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa bentar lagi dia bakalan beraksi.

Layaknya Super Hero, Hime berdiri tegak. Tangan kirinya pegang skop, kanan sapu dan dibelakang tong sampah menanti.

Pandangannya yang lurus dan memicing membuatnya seolah-olah berada di Film Laga yang lagi di kepung banyak musuh. Setidaknya Hime menganggapnya begitu.

Menghela nafas panjang, Hime pun mulai dengan aksinya

**Skip time**

Setelah melewati proses panjang, akhirnya Hime bisa santai. Matanya meneliti tiap sudut. Kemudian melihat teras koridor yang bersih mengkilat.

Ada bling-bling yang terlihat sweet di mata Hime.

Intinya Hime puas dengan Hasil kejanya. Tapi perjuangan Hime gak surut sampe disini. Pasalnya hime denger alarm bahaya yang berdesing di telinganya.

Apalagi kalo bukan suara riuh yang berasal dari balik tikungan.

Hime memasang kuda-kuda, jangan sampe ada orang yang seenakna bikin tanda kaki di maha karyanya.

Tapi bukan teras kalo Cuma buat diliatin kekinclongannya. Paling gak semua orang punya pemikiran sama "Buat apa di buat kalo gak diinjek. Inget ! kami sama gak seneng hambanya bermubajir dalam setiap nikmat yang Ia sediakan"*halahhh!*

Dengan gelisah Hime menanti saat itu tiba. Di tikungan segerombolan manusia berlari dengan antusiasme tingkat pro. Seperti pelari marathon yang udah deket sama pita finishnya.

Hime mendesah

"Terasnya masih basah Kami-sama!"

Bertambah satu lagi kesialan Hime hari ini. Tapi ini udah keterlaluan.

Mata Hime membulat pas liat temen-temennya berlari di teras Kinclong dengan cara yang gak elegan. Dimata Hime semuanya terlihat begitu lambat (Baca: Slow Motion) Dan setiap kaki mereka melangkah selalu ada suara keras yang menghentak-hentak di gendang telinganya.

Salah satu dari mereka udah nyampe di depan muka Orihime

"Yo, Hime… Kita merdeka!.. ayo kita rayakan di kantin" Abarai menepuk pundak Hime. Yang lain meniru. Merekapun pergi tanpa kata maaf

Dari kejauhan Ulqui datang dengan Novel ditangannya. Lewat tanpa permisi pada Hime yang lagi nerapin ekspresi menganga stadium akhir. Rahang bawah nyampe tanah.

"Berhenti sampai disini, Ulquiorra Schiffer!"

Gak didengerin.

Ulqui masih santai berjalan.

Suara Hime bak angin lalu yang gak bermakna apapun selain mengganggu ketenangan helaian rambut ulqui yang sangat lurus bak direbonding. Dan sangat hitam bak disemir.

Ulquiorra melangkah dengan jejak kaki di sepanjang koroidor.

**PLUK**

Sebuah kertas terjatuh dari Novel yang Ulqui Pegang. Ulqui gak sadar

Hime memungutnya

Berita bagusnya bagi reader, Inilah awal dari kedekatan mereka

Berita buruknya bagi ulquiorra, inilah awal dari siksaannya

Hime menahan tawa saat ia membaca isi kertas pink itu.

isinya Puisi. Sedikit seringai nakal terpampang di wajahnya.

detik berikutnya Hime berdehem

"Ekhemmm!"

**Kata orang aku ini sangat dingin**

Bait pertama dibacakan Hime. Menirukan gaya pembaca puisi professional, Hime mulai mengangkat satu tangannya. Ulquiorra yang belum jauh, berhenti pas Denger suara Hime

**Seperti es di kutub utara**

Tangan Hime menunjuk ke arah utara. Ulquiorra membalikan tubuhnya

Sejenak Hime melihat muka Ulquiorra yang masih dengan eksfresi favoritnya. datar

'_**Mati kau vampire! Kau gak bisa mengelak lagi. Rahasia terbesarmu ada di tanganku' **_batin Hime

**Tapi aku akan mencair saat kau ada di dekatku**

Hime mengambil satu langkah kekiri. Lalu tangannya yang bebas mendekap tubuhnya sendiri kala ia membaca kata terakhir

Ulquiorra berkedip pelan melihat Ke OOCan Hime saat baca puisi cinta miliknya.

**Kata orang aku tak berekspresi**

Hime melanjutkan. Mukanya sedikit datar pas bilang "Tak berekspresi"

**Tapi, aku akan ekspresif saat kau memeluk tubuh ini**

Hime agak sweetdrop baca bait yang ini. Ia menggeleng-geleng kepala bayangin Ulqui yang loncat-loncat dengan muka yang bersemu merah

Kawaiiii!

**Kamu akan selalu ada di hatiku,Tia.**

Orihime membungkuk mengakhiri. Dan Ulqui berjalan santai kearahnya.

Setelah berjarak sangat dekat, Ulqui bilang

"Rahasiakan, atau kau mati!" Dan ia berjalan lagi

"Bagaimana kalo aku gak nurut?" Tantang Hime. Senyum misteri terukir di bibirnya. Ulqui gak menoleh. Ia tahu kemana masalah ini akan berakhir. Yap! Negosiasi panjang dengan akhir yang sangat konyol. Permintaan dari pihak Orihime

Ulqui yang gak mau berbelit belit ngomong langsung pada intinya

"Maumu? "

"Jadi pencicip kue ku, ya!" Hime tersenyum manis. Ia tahu ini adalah ide brilian yang bakalan nguntungin dia kedepannya.

Ulqui diam. Baginya ini adalah keputusan terberat dalam Hidupnya yang hampa.

Ia sedikit bingung mau milih yang mana. Makan kue Orihime atau Puisinya yang abal bin alay akan mapang di Mading sekolah lengkap dengan namanya di ujung kertas pink. Sekali lagi **kertas "PINK"**

Mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi warna yang menyimbolkan ke girlyan ini adalah warna yang paling Ulquiorra jauhin sejauh-jauhnya.

Tapi Kue Orihime? Menjadi pencicip kuenya berarti Ulqui harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Paling mending pingsan atau yang paling menjanjikan mati secara tragis. Dengan banyak buih di mulutnya tentu saja.

Hati Ulquiorra dilanda dilema yang sangat menguras tenaga. perdepatan singkat menerka batin Ulqui

Kue?

Puisi?

Kue?

Puisi?

"Ok! Setuju!" Ulqui bilang.

Hime meninju udara

"Yes!"

lalu Hime mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Ulquiorra

"Apa ini?

"Ini tanda setuju."

Hime tersenyum manis

"Gak perlu!" Ulqui berjalan menuju kelasnya. ia sudah lupa tadi keluar kelas pengen ngelakuin apa.

Hime mengejar dari belakang. menyejajarkan langkahnya.

"Kau kan udah jadi Pencicip kue ku nih. Jadi mari kita makan kue bersama-sama."

Ulqui berhenti melangkah

"Doushite?" Hime bertanya.

"Oooh kau mau puisimu aku publish ya ke khalayak banyak?"

Mantra sempuna. Ulqui pasrah diseret Orihime.

.

.

.

.

Dikelas hanya ada Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Atau bisa di sebut. calon tersangka dan calon korban.

Dus yang sama dengan dus yang Ulquii lempar di buka

Ulqui merasa lemas saat dus di buka. reaksi yang sangat manusiawi

Orihime menatap kuenya dengan tatapan memangsa. dan berakhir dengan gigitan pertamanya. Orihime menyerah saat itu juga. kuenya terlalu beraneka rasa. dan yang paling pekat adalah rasa 'Aneh'

Mata Orihime menatap Ulqui yang menyantap kuenya dengan lahap. mukla mupeng masih jadi perioritas utama meski air mata udah ngalir di kedua emeraldnya.

Orihime bener-bener terharu dengan keseriusan Ulqui saat gigit kunya. ia terlihat begitu menghayati.

"Enak?" Orihime bertanya dengan tampang inoccentnya. Ulqui mengusap aliran beningnya yang membuatnya semaki OOC saja.

'**Kebanyakan cengkih, kurang gula, sangat asam dan bau yang gak maching..ini tidak enak'** tadinya Ulqui mau bilang gitu. tapi berhubung ia tahu akibat dari perkataan mujarab itu adalah harga dirinya. ia pun Cuma mampu bilang

"Enak!"

Hime tersenyum riang. ia tahu sih rasa Kuenya yang ancur. tapi Hime pingin liat aja muka Ulqui yang lagi tersiksa. sayangnya Orihime gak berkesempatan. karena anak- anak masuk kelas dengan sedikit tampang shock.

gimana gak shock liat ulqui nyantap kue Hime dengan bernafsu

"Keren!" kata Ichigo

"Pejantan tangguh" koreksi Grimjaww

"Ah enggak juga dia tuh penjilat ludah tahu" Rukia yang bilang

"Iya ya, tadi kan dia bilang Kue Hime gak enak." tambah Tatsuki

"Hoom! tapi liat sekarang!" intruksi Abarai

semua mata menatap Ulquiorra

"Yosh sangat lahap!" ucap mereka barengan

Ulqui yang jadi topik hangat. ngelirik

**DEATH GLARE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Ya seginilah hasilnya.

rada ngebosenin

R

E

V

I

E

W

Thanks for Reading

Aam^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Minna… ini chapter 4 nya

Yo, am rasa fic ini memang musti harus 'en wajib berubah gendre.

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, TYPO(Selalu dan selalu tak pernah luput dari yang satu ini) dan lain2 yang bakalan reader temuin di fic am yang abal ini.**

Ucapan terimaksih am persembahkan untuk yang udah riviu.. hontouni gomenasai karena gak dib alas satu persatu….

Gomeeeennnnnnnnnn

Di gomenin gak?

.

.

.

Ayo kita mulai

Happy reading

.

.

.

**Pencicip Kue Orihime**

Chapter 4

Keberuntungan sedikit berbaik hati untuk berpihak pada Ulquiorra yang baru aja selesai makan Kue Hime.

Diluar perkiraan, Event buruk yang banyak diramalkan banyak orang ternyata gak terqwujud sodara-sodara.

Ulquiorra sehat walafiat paska makan kue itu.

Fakta yang bisa kita peroleh dari kejadian langka ini adalah: Tuhan sayang banget sama Ulquiorra. Sehingga ia masih bisa idup dengan banyak cobaan yang udah ngelambai-lambai mesra di masa mendatang.

Hime mengukir senyum itu lagi. Hatinya lumayan bimbang juga dengan perbuatannya beberapa waktu memutar bak gangsing di pikiran Hime. Apakah ia akan sekejam itu pada mahluk dingin tak berdosa seperti Ulquiorra yang telah memberinya banyak kesialan bertubi-tubi di hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan, fun, damai, tenang, nyaman, sentousa, dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya dan ETC?

**OF COURSE YES!**

Gila aja kalau Hime biarin si Ulquiorra bejalan dengan tangan di saku seolah semua baik-baik aja.

Maka, demi dapurnya yang berantakan, demi Strawberry yang belum masak dan terpaksa ia petik, demi seledri yang harum mewangi, demi cengkeh, terigu, gula, garam, cuka, telor, minyak, mentega, kecap, gas, listrik dan lain-lain yang turut andil dalam misi pembuatan kue yang di harapkan bisa menyumbang satu lagi cita rasa di bidang makanan. Kue yang dibuat semalam suntuk, tapi hancur dalam hitungan detik oleh sebuah penilain singkat dari Ulquiorra. Orang asing.

Gak peer!, gak adil!,

Hukum harus ditegakan!

Pilih mati atau perang!

Tanpa komando Hime menaikan tangan kanannya yang mengepal.

Lalu matanya menatap Ulquiorra yang sudah kembali ke pose dingin. Kali ini mungkin ada pose sangar yang nyelip di sela-sela wajahnya yang stoic.

Effek positif kue Hime.

Lumayanlah, itung-itung meramaikan muka Ulquiorra yang sepi banget pengunjung (ekspresi)

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Anak IPA 1 Gak perlu kekantin. Karena udah dua jam lebih seperapat lalu mereka makan-makan di kantin. Walaupun gitu, gak semua balik kekelas. Mereka malah manfaatin waktu istirahat sebagai waktu yang tepat buat sembah sujud ke Hadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Mungkin dari kejadian ini, Himelah yang bakalan dapat fahala terbanyak. Secara dia udah mengembalikan hampir seluruh anak IPA 1 ke jalan yang lurus dan benar*amin*

.

.

.

.

Dikelas Cuma ada Ulquiorra dan Hime. Karena sedetik setelah di deathglare, Ichigo CS langsung ngerti bahwa kehadiran mereka gak diharepin. Alesannya: ngeganggu keromantisan Ulquiorra dan Hime yang pada kenyataannya lagi ngikutin reality Show menantang maut.

Setelah lama diem-dieman, Hime akhirnya menatap Ulquiorra yang lagi ngisi waktu dengan baca Novel. Kali ini ia buka lembar perlembarnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut ada puisi nyelip lagi

"Emang siapa sih Tia?" Hime Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk liat muka ulquiorra.

"…" gak dijawab

Sunyi, senyap, gak ada suara, gak ada keributan…

'Harap tenang sedang Ujian'*lho?*

Hime berkedip pelan. Ia melihat wajah Ulquiorra yang pucat di terangi seberkas sinar berwarna putih yang menjadikan Ulquiorra seperti malaikat kiriman Tuhan yang datang dari langit dengan pakaian yang…? Err…hehe….ekhem…a-ano…e-e-eto…seksi *mesum!*

Hime geleng-geleng kepala

"Pasti pacarmu, ya?... aku fikir kau gak laku, abis…" Hime mendadak bisu, saat Ulqui menatap ke arahnya. Lagian cowok mana yang rela di panggil gak laku sama cewek.?

Hime berkedip dua kali,

Percaya atau gak, Ulqui Nampak seperti Leonardo Dicaprio saat rambutnya bergoyang di tiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Hime gigit jari

'**Kau keren sih!' ** itu akal gak sehat Hime yang bilang. Kata-kata yang ada dimulut sama di hati punya opini masing-masing.

Gengsi donk! Gengsi!

"Kau menakutKan sih!" Hime melanjutkan dengan kagak ridho. Abis Ulqui curang sih. Siapa suruh ngelirik Hime kaya tadi. Pake ada adegan rambut berkibar lagi. Hime kan jadi Melting

"Siapapun Tia. Gak ada urusannya denganmu!"

Mulut Hime mengerucut denger jawaban Ulqui barusan. Ada Alesan gak jelas yang bikin Hime kesel pas Ulquiorra milih rahasia-rahasiaan dengannya.

Tapi yang jelas ini bukan cemburu!\gila aja baru ketemu udah maen cemburu-cemburuan. Mending pas pertama ketemu Hime dan Ulqui main kerling-kerlingan mata. Lha ini? Amit-amit dah.

Sermoga 'LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT ' gak berlaku di hidup Hime

Karena gak ada yang bias gantiin posisi Ichigo di hati Hime. Gak ada!

Tapi sumpah lho, tadi tuh kerenn bangeeeeeeeet!

Kereeeeeeennnnn. Perlukah ditambah sepuluh tanda titik dan tanda seru supaya semua percaya?

.

.

.

.

Triiiiiiiing…triiiing….

Bel masuk berbunyi

Artinya pelajaran olah raga akan dimulai. Dan seperti biasanya, murid-murid cowok akan bersorak sorai karena akhirnya mereka bebas dari berbagai macam teori yang mengalun lembut layaknya music pengantar bobo. Tapi yang lebih penting yaitu, mereka bebas dari pembantaian Anak tukang gadang . yang artinya lagi, gak ada penghapus kayu yang mampir di kepala mereka.

Setelah ganti baju, anak IPA 1 ngumpul di lapangan. Membentuk lingkaran dengan tangan yang saling terikat. Sialnya di sebelah kiri Hime adalah Ulquiorra, yang gak mau megang tangan Hime meskipun Hime udah berkali-kali bilang bahwa 'ini semua demi kepentingan bersama, ulquiorra'

Tapi tak Hime beralih ke sebelah kanan. Ada Ichigo yang lagi menggenggam Hime dengan sangat erat.

Hime ketawa-ketiwi dalam hati. Tuhan memang selalu adil

"Yo! Kawan-kawan! Meskipun guru kita tersayang lagi berhalangan, tentu kita sebagai umat yang bertuhan harus bersyukur, karena kita masih dapat berkumpul di tempat inui dalam keadaan sehat walafiat, kita masih bias berkeringat, masih bisa mengeluarkan bau yang tak sedap, dan…jeng-jeng-jeeeeeng! Masih bias membentuk otot kita menjadi otot yang bagus. Ekhemmm… seperti ototku."

Grimjaww melepas tangannya dari Nel dan mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Mamerin ototnya yang lumayan gede. Yang ngerasa cowok dan punya badan kerempeng buru-buru menunduk dalam-dalam. Serta bertekad dalam hati untuk membentuk otot yang lebih gede dari si grimjaw. Sekali-sekali dia perlu di kalahin. Hoby banget bikin anak orang iri dan dengki. Masuk Neraka lu Grimmy!

**Bersambung**

**ya memang bersambung di saat tak tepat. tapi terpaksa saya berbuat begini..sungguh! am ngedit diwarnet dan si penjaga warnetnya mau shalat **

**beginilah.  
**

Ya chap depan ada adegan romancenya lho…. Dan Hime bakalan sedikit di landa frusatasi oleh sebab yang gak bisa di sebutin di chap ini

Thanks for reading. review okkk!

o iya gomen bila chap ini sama sekali ga lucu bin garing... beginilah kenapa seblmnya am gak nerapin humor. am takut ficnya garing.

Aam^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Mina, chap 5 di update.

Terimakasih bagi yang udah read n review

Dan maaf gak dibalas satu-satu.

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : typo, gaje, gering, abal, dan lain-lain yang bakalan muncul di chap ni.**

Pencicip Kue Orihime

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Kelas bubar satu jam yang lalu. Tapi hampir seluruh Murid IPA 1 masih berada di kelasnya (kecuali Hime yang udah balik duluan).

Jujur, setelah Insiden yang gak ditunggu-tunggu satu jam yang lalu itu, anak-anak jadi pada phobia pergi ke sekolah besok. Sebagian malah mengusulkan buat absen saja. Tapi ide cemerlang itu harus dihapuskan dengan sangat terpaksa mengingat besok bakalan ada ujian matematika. Bagi mereka yang bukan pakarnya, lebih baik makan kue Hime dari pada gak lulus ujian Matematika. Kalau bagi yang udah jenius dari lahir sih gak apa-apa gak ikut Ujian juga. Kan masih ada ujian susulan. Dengan begitu mereka (para jenius) bisa selamat dunia dan akherat. Tapi masalahnya yaitu: banyak murid IPA 1 yang berada di bawah garis kemiskinan IQ Yang hanya bisa bertahan hidup karena kebaikan para jenius kita (Hitsugaya, Uryuu, Syazel, di tambah si anak baru). Dan kalo para jenius di IPA 1 pada absen semua, bagaimana Nasib dunia? So, atas dasar kesetiakawanan, para jenius bersedia berkorban jiwa maupun raga demi temen tersayang.

Kelas hening, gara-garanya Ichigo yang nyuruh anak-anak turut memikirkan masa depan bersama. Yang udah mentok dan gak punya cita-cita cuma ikutan melongo dengan air liur yang mengalir deras layaknya air Hujan yang turun dari langit biru nan cerah.(LHO?)

**Flashback pun datang demi memperjelas permasalahan**

1 jam lalu.

.

.

.

Hime dengan senyuman yang gak luntur-luntur buru-buru maju ke depan kelas pas anak-anak selesai baca doa.

Hime yang udah di depan kelas ngetuk-ngetuk papan tulis untuk menggaet perhatian public

"Temen-temen yang aku cintai juga aku hormati,. Hidup itu indah. Jangan sia-siakan dengan melakukan hal yang mutu dan makan makanan yang gak bergizi. Karena itu, demi kesehatan yang mahal harganya, ijinkan aku buat sidakoh pada kalian dengan cara memasakan kalian makanan berbahan organic. Yang aku minta disini yaitu, jangan dulu makan dirumah. juga ingatkan aku yaaaa, Supaya besok aku gak lupa bawa kue buat kalian. Sweet smile, Hime . 25 september 2010."

Hening.

Hime suka kondisi ini. Karena bagi Hime, hening adalah tanda persetujuan. Hening bagi Hime adalah mereka bersedia buat gak sarapan dirumah. Hening bagi Hime adalah mereka sungkan bilang "ya" karena takut ngerepotin.

Tapi definisi hening bagi Hime sama definisi hening bagi temen-temennya beda banget.

Bagi temen-temen Hime, hening merupakan suatu keadaan yang melukiskan kebimbangan dan kegelisahan akan suatu peristiwa mengkhawatirkan garis miring menakutkan garis miring mengerikan garis miring membawa bencana kurung buka petaka kurung tutup titik

Hal ini tentu akan menjurus pada suatu teori klasik yang sering diungkapkan para siswa waktu ditanya guru soal pertanyaan yang susah "gak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata."

Hime masih memberi kesempatan temennya buat menyuarakan keberatan. Ia pun berbaik hati buat ngasih waktu selama 3 detik buat ngacungin tangan. Musyawarah dan mufakat sangat di ajurkan.

Sementara Hime mulai menghitung mundur, anak-anak berada diambang kegelisahan. Pantat mereka udah gak bisa berhenti gesek-gesek kursi karena udah gemes pengen jerit-jerit. Tatsuki sang sahabat dekat Hime pun udah sangat putus asa. Pengen ngacuingin tangan tapi takut salah ngomong nantinya. Untungnya yang lain lebih berfrestasi dari Tatsuki. Mereka berhasil ngacungin tangan meski di bawah meja. Applaus buat mereka!

Dihitungan ketiga, Ichigo angkat tangan. Hime menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan cute. Mirip kelinci yang lagi ngunyah wortol di pagi yang berembun. Lumerlah keberanian Ichigo yang udah ia bangun dengan susah payah. Dukungan dari penghuni kelas sangat kerasa banget di sanubari Ichigo.

"Semangat Ichigo! Semangat! " begitulah kiranya support yang terdeklarasi dalam hati setiap siswa. Ichigo ngerasa satu truk pengangkut batu bata gede ngetem di punggungnya. Sementara itu, Hime menanti dengan setia. Ichigo tertawa kaku

"Ano..Ja…jangan…."

"LANJUTKAN ICHIGO! LANJUTKAN! Ini demi umat manusia!" batin Grimjaww berteriak

"A-ano jangan,…" Ichigo masih gak berani melanjutkan. Matanya beralih ke temen-temen yang ngasih semangat 1000 tahun. Lalu beralih pada Hime yang kayanya udah gak sabar menanti kata-kata Ichigo selanjutnya

"Jangan,,,,, menyerah, ya!" akhirnya nurani mengalahkan keegoisan

Hime tersenyum lalu mengangguk semangat. Ia pergi dengan senyum terkembang

Dimata seisi kelas, Hime yang sumringah pertanda KIAMAT SUGRO ada di depan mata.

**End Flashback**

"Aku belum kawin, maaaaak!" Suara Nnoirta memecah kesunyian

"Inikah rasanya jadi calon percobaan? Oh Tikus, kodok, ikan, cicak, dan terakhir kecoak, Gomenasaii. Aku sadar bahwa doa kalian yang teraniyaya terkabul. Tapi aku mohon jangan limpahkan karma padaku yang hanya seorang anak manusia yang punya segudang rasa keingin tahuan ini, kumohonnnn" Syazel menunduk, hening lagi.

.

.

Lagi hening-heningnya….

"**BRAGHHHH!"**

"POKOKNYA KALIAN JANGAN SMS HIME!" Grimzaww berdiri sambil gebrak meja. Ichigo yang lagi setengah ngelamun terlonjak

"Dasar kodok tengik! Gak usah pake gebrak meja kenapa? Kaget kunyuk!" teriak Ichigo. Yang lain mangguk-mangguk

"Lagian aku juga masih waras. Mana mungkin aku ngingetin Hime" Ichigo ngeliat temen-temennya satu-satu dan berhenti di sosok Ulquiorra.

Ichigo gak mau tahu. Pokoknya semua orang harus berekspresi cemas. Termasuk Ulquiorra yang gak punya bakat membentuk ekspresi itu.

"Dan untuk kau, Ulquiorra! Meskipun kau suka masakan Hime, kau jangan libatkan kami!" katanya

Ulqui hanya berdiri lalu berjalan

"Lihat saja nanti…"

.

.

.

Rukia berjalan beriringan sama Ichigo. Sunyi senantiasa melingkupi keduanya

"Kenapa kita gak nyobain saja masakan Hime?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang lagi serius-seriusnya. Jarang banget Ichigo seserius ini. Kalaupun iya, pasti ia lagi mikirin kue Hime.

"Ichigo!"

"Diamlah cebol! Aku lagi mikirin sesuatu. Ini menyangkut masa depan kita."

Wajah Rukia memerah

"Masa depan apa?" bisiknya

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja….eh?" Ichigo menutup mukanya yang blusing

"Jelaskan!" ucap Rukia malu-malu

"Masa kau gak tau siih? "

"A-apa?" suara Rukia memelan.

"Arrrrghhh….aku sudah menunjukannya terang-terangan, tapi kau gak sadar? Ya amploppp kau lemot sekali cebol!"

"Maksudmu apa sih? Cepat katakan! Jangan berbelit-belit!"

Ichigo mengangguk lalu dengan malu-malu kucing ia mengangkat satu tangannya. Meletakannya didepan muka

Ada tulisan kecil yang berdampingan dengan rumus matematika bekas contekan ujian tadi di telapak tangannya

"Aku memang bukan pujangga. Bukan pula seorang jenius yang dapat ribuan diksi dalam satu pejaman mata. Aku bukan playboy yang pinter mutar balikan fakta. Aku hanya cowok bego yang pengen cewerk cebol sepertimu jadi milikku. Aku suka kau dengan caraku sendiri." Ichigo menurunkan lagi satu tangannya

Lalu menmunduk

"Jadi, bagaimana?" mata hazel Ichigo menetap tempat Rukia yang kosong

"UWAAAAA! Rukia! Kenapa kau malah pingsan?"

Ya benar! Rukia pingsan disaat yang gak tahu tepat atau enggaknya. Harapan Ichigo yang sederhana adalah…

"Semoga si cebol denger sebelum pingsan."

Ichigo dengan rasa sayang yang begitu besar, mengangkat Tubuh Rukia seperti seorang kuli yang bawa sekarung beras.

GAK ROMANTIS AMAT. Tapi,….

Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan.

.

.

.

Orihime selalu mengawali harinya dengan senyuman cerah juga sapaan yang selalu sama. Seperti saat ini. Mata Hime melebar saat pintu terbuka.

Segerombolan anak-anak datang dengan modus siaga. Yang paling depan yaitu Abarai celingak- celinguk seperti lagi nyari barang berharga. Sebenarnya hal pertama yang pen gen ia liat adalah seberapa gede tas Hime.

Helaan nafas pria rambut merah ini menyampaikan sinyal-sinyal baik pada sekawanan lainnya yang membentuk antrian panjang sepanjang koridor.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Ichigo

Yang lain ikutan masang kuping. Gak mau ngelewatin info penting Yang bakalan nentuin berapa lama lagi mereka idup.

Jempol Abarai terangkat tinggi. Sebagaimana kesepakatan yang telah disetujui banyak pihak, jempol terangkat berarti **Everything is ok**. Alias **kita masih bisa idup damai untuk sementara waktu sobat!**

Dengan ini mereka bernapas lega dan masuk kelas

"Pagi Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Abarai-kun, Syazel-kun, Nel-chan, Uryuu-kun, sado-kun, Grimjaww- kun,bla…..bla…..bla….Ulquiorra-san!"

"PAGI HIME-CHAN!" seru teman-teman kompak

Grimjaww tersenyum

"Waaaaw! Kau terlihat ramping sekali Hime." mata Grimjaww liat tas tipis Hime pas bilang ramping

"OYA?" Hime tersenyum

'**yes program dietku sukses'** batinnya

Rukia yang baru duduk membalikan tubuhnya

"Kue?" Tanyanya Inoccent

Semua mata melotot ke arah Rukia.

"Oiyaaa, temen-temen aku gak bawa" Hime menunduk dengan penyesalan yang sangat dalam

"Syukurlah." Ichigo mendesah

"Apa?" Tanya Hime yang gak denger jelas gunaman Ichigo. Ichigo tersambat petir. Ia gelagapan lalu,…

"Ahhh Hime gak asik!" Ichigo majang tampang gak semangat

"Tapi aku bawa satu untukmu kok. Kau kan ngasih aku semangat kemarin."

Mata Ichigo membulat

Nasib malang, malang nasibku, buruk, sial!

"Hime, itu namanya gak adil dong. Aku kan pengen bareng-bareng makannya" Ichigo terkekeh kaku. Temen-temen menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan membnuh. Bagaimanapun itu namanya melibatkan orang dalam kesialan. padahal kemarin dia sangat mengecam keras Ulquiorra.

"Iya ya, atau aku buang saja ya?" Hime menahan tangis . Ulqui yang dari tadi diam menatap Hime. Lalu dengan cepat tangannya menyambar kue Hime. Kemudian memakannya. Matanya asik membaca Novel. Hime menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan yang sangat berterimakasih

"Apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang tahu-tahu udah dikerumunuin banyak umat

"Kau… " Tatsuki menatap curiga

"Kerennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" seru semua cewek disana. Hime yang udah sadar dari kemarin menitikan air mata. Ternyata ia tidak gila kemarin.

"Minggir! Sumpek" Ulqui mendeathglare semua orang

.

.

.

"Kau melakukannya untukku Ulquiorra?"

Hime bertanya dengan sangat pelan. Ada kadar GR dan PD DI Setiap kata-kata Hime

"Gak" ucap Ulqui santai

"Ahhh yang bener?" Hime mencolek tangan Ulqui

"Jangan sentuh aku"

"Hmmmm….aku merasa kau mulai bersifat lunak Ulqui. Ini berkat kue ku kan?" Ulquiorra menatap Hime dingin.

"Jangan salah paham, onna! Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai pencicip kue mu. Lagian apa kau ingin membunuh Ichigo? Apa kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi, onna?"

Ulqui membaca lagi novelnya. Hime shock dari mana Ulquiorra tahu?

"Kau punya ilmu hitam ya? Atau Ilmu gaib? Ilmu sihir? Kau keturunan Mbah JOKO BODO ?, keturunan Mama Lauren? Atau abangnya Ponari? Atau, atau, atau jangan-jangan kau…. kau adalah vampire beneran Lagi, kyaaaaaaa!"

Hime menatap dengan tatapan Horror

"Tapi kok, kau mirip sekali dengan manusia."

**WADDEPAK**

Hime stress selama seminggu karena pernyataan Ulquiorra

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Thanks for reading**

**Berakhir dengan gaje**

Ulquiorra schiffer, tabahkan dirimu nak. Maafkan Am membuatmu sebangku dengan Hime

Abis KAU terlalu sayang buat di simpen di hati am.

Am kan baik…. Am anak baik

oya maaf kalo ternyata gak ada romantis-romantisnya

Walaupun fic ini kembali dengan gendre romance.

Am gak pinter bikin fic gendre apapun

Gomeeeen….

Silahkan mau ngeflame juga asal jangan dengan bahasa kasar. Abis Am sensi orangnya.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Aam^^.


	6. Chapter 6

tadinya am mo men-discontinuedkan fic ini. Tapi Setelah am pertimbangkan, am akhirnya bersedia membuat chapter 6 nya…

maafin am yang bolot ini. Hehe udah setengah taun kali ya am gak apdt cerita ini. Langsung aja deh

.

.

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, Pendek, gak jelas gendre apaan.**

**Gak suka? Tekan back, sebelum semuanya terlambat, dan anda berakhir di toilet sambil muntah-muntah.**

.

.

**Pencicip Kue Orihime**

**.**

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Pelajaran olah raga tanpa Grimmjow sama dengan hari damai sedunia. Seminggu yang lalu saat renang otot-ototnya yang dibanggakan dan juga menjadi pusat ke-iri dengkian akhirnya keram. Gara-garanya sih sepele. Sombong!

Jadi pas guru ngetes murid-murid buat renang gaya dada bukannya gaya dada, Grimmjow malah renang gaya-gayaan. Nyelam di kedalaman 40 meter-?-. kakinya yang panjang keram. Begitu buka mata, ia liat kaki seseorang yang enak buat jadiin pahlawannya. Dan sungguh naas. Saat ia berhasil kepermukaan, celana dalam si pahlawan juga berhasil dia genggam. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur gak mungkin Grimmjow balik lagi ke dalam terus masangin tuh celana dalam ke si… si… si…

"Orihime!" seru Tatsuki

Orihime melihat Tatsuki yang panic. Ia ingin bertanya "kenapa?" tapi keburu,-

BYUUR

"Brengsek kau!" suara lain terdengar dari belakang Orihime. Suara itu milik Ulquiorra yang bawa handuk. Orihime enggak ngerti kenapa sih si Grimmjow di tonjok Ulquiorra. Apa salahnya? Apa sih salahnya? Ada yang bersedia bilang apa salah si Grimmjow?

"Sebaiknya kau pakai ini." Ulquiorra menyodorkan handuk.

"Lho? Emang kenapa?" Tanya Hime yang gak tau apa-apa.

Ulquiorra yang masih pake baju sekolah menunjuk celana boxer dengan gambar winny the pooh yang ngambang di deket tubuh Grimmjow yang tenggelem lagi. Padahal kan tadi udah tenggelem. Heran deh. Apa seluruh manusia yang berotot itu hobbynya tenggelem. Pertanyaan ini masih menjadi misteri.

.

.

.

"Hiks-hiks!" tangisan yang dilatarbelakangi oleh rasa malu ini menggema di lorong menuju perpustakaan. Setiap orang lewat, diyakini Hime sebagai kuntilanak yang lagi cekikikan tertahan. Memalukan. Seharusnya ia tahu sejak awal Grimmjow itu titisan mbah Jiraiya yang ada di Fandom sebrang. Jadi pas guru ngasih tau minggu itu ada Tes Renang, Hime bakalan minta tempat renang berbeda. Demi auratnya yang –semoga- masih tertutup. Kan gak aman kalo cowok mesum satu kolam renang dengannya.

"Sudah, jangan cengeng." Ulquiorra masih bisa bilang gitu karena dia gak ngerasaain gimana perasaan Hime yang setengah bugil. Untung gak ada yang memphotonya terus nyebarin photo terlarang itu ke Situs jejaring social. Padahalkan Hime rajin amat nge-Update statusnya di twitter, di FB, di FS, di my space, dan di Surat Harian tentunya.

Coba bayangin kalo ada Photo nya yang di peluk Ulquiorra di dalam kolam renang nyebar di internet. Mana ada adegan Ulquiorra yang masangin handuk lagi. So swit dah. Tapi itukan hal yang memalukan. Di mana letak so switnya?

"Coba kalau kau ada diposisiku."

Ulquiorra menatap Hime yang nutupin mukanya pake Koran.

"Kau pasti gak bakalan sekolah selama berpuluh-puluh hari."

Ulquiorra pengen nenangin si Hime yang mendadak asem kunyit. Cengengnya hampir nyaingin pemain drama melankonis tingkat dunia. Ini musibah. Ulquiorra gak tahan sama Orihime yang bukan Orihime. Kalo boleh jujur, Ulquiorra lebih seneng saat Orihime teriak-teriak pake toa, atau ngumumin puisi cintanya dari pada liat Hime yang terisak gini. Ini seperti salah satu scane paling Horror baginya.

"Aku belikan coklat ya?" Ulquiorra berdiri. Kaki kirinya melangkah. Tapi kemudian, Hime menahan seragam milik Ulquiorra. Menatap ulquiorra dengan muka manisnya.

'jangan repot-repot.' Semoga Hime bilang gitu karena sejujurnya Ulquiorra lagi males di gombalin siswi yang lagi bergosip di kantin. sudah cukup guru-guru yang baru belajar masak berbondong- bondong datang ke kelasnya lalu nyuruh si pucat buat jadi bahan percobaan. dampak kejadian beberapa hari lalu memang membuatnya popular di kalangan manusia berjenis kelamin cewek yang lagi berminat jadi chef mendadak. Hime oh Hime, seandainya hobi mu itu bukan memasak. Ulquiorra menatap Hime yang lagi memajang modus manusia jalanan yang perlu uang receh. pasti perintaannya bakalan macem-macem ni budak.

"Coklatnya yang mahal ya. Terus kalo bisa yang porsinya gede biar aku lupa kesedihan ini. Terus, terus aku mau ice cream rasa jeruk, rasa melon, rasa stroberri, rasa tomat juga boleh-" Hime malah bikin kerangka karangan di bukunya. Setelah ia mendengar Ulquiorra yang bilang "aku belikan coklat ya?" Hime jadi terinspirasi sesuatu. Coklat aneka rasa kayaknya bakalan Yummy banget. Apalagi disaat-saat penuh air mata kaya sekarang. Yang gratisan itu kan rasanya beda.

"Kebanyakan. " aku lagi ngirit. pengen beli pesawat terbang buat nerbanin kamu kebulan.

"Kalau gitu, suruh penjualnya ngerangkum semua rasa di coklat itu. Jadi kan kamu gak usah repot-repot"

Ding-dong. Gimana caranya?

Hime melepas pegangannya, ia tersenyum lebar. didepannya Ulquiorra menarik nafas. cape banget ngehadapin manusia jenis Orihime,

"Kita pulang saja. Kita lihat kado permintaan maaf si kucing biru itu." Ulquiorra tersenyum. Lega karena ia punya ide buat ngehindarin kantong nya menjadi kantong yang kesunyian, tanpa uang di dalamnya.

"Baiklah!" Hime mendengus.

.

.

.

Hime mengusap air matanya. Sial tuh si Grimmjow. Katanya hadiah permintaan maaf. Tapi kenapa harus kaset One Littres Of Tears? Dari awal sampe tamat pula. Dari sore ke sore setiap sepulang sekolah Hime liat tuh DVD. Ia berjanji bakalan minta pertangung jawaban rumah Produksi Dorama itu. Katanya satu liter air mata. Tapi nyatanya. Berliter-liter Airmata habis terbuang percuma. Sampe mata Hime bengkak-pun. Air matanya masih rajin menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Gara-gara hadiah Grimmjow, Ulquiorra jadi ikutan repot. Ngesot sana-sini karena si Hime terus-terusan minta Tisu yang jaraknya cukup mewas-waskan kakinya yang panjang. Pengen berdiri malas, berjalan? Kan musti berdiri dulu. Dari pada di ancam yang macem-macem, Ulquiorra rela ngorbanin celana itemnya buat beramah tamah dengan debu di lantai Orihime.

Bermenit-menit akhirnya berlalu. Layar TV masih nayangin adegan yang mengharu biru. Dan Hime masih nunjukin sisi feminimnya yang di yakini Ulqui akan menyisakan dampak buruk bahkan sampai berminggu-minggu kedepan. Hime yang kehabisan Tisu mulai meraba-raba tempat di sekitarnya. Gak ada tisu. Mustinya Hime nyediain Tisu cadangan. Tapi kehadiran Ulquiorra kan selalu bisa ngatasin segala hal. Ulquiorra emang Multiguna. Dari mulai menjadi pencicip kuenya, menjadi penyelamatnya, dan tentu saja menjadi -

"Tisu-ku habis Ul, mohon bantuannya ya!" buset dah si Orihime seenaknya aja narik baju Ulquiorra ke ujung idungnya yang beringus.

Kayanya besok dia harus nelpon temen-temennya di Spanyol, terus bikin syukuran kecil-kecilan atas diterimanya Ulquiorra sebagai seorang kepercayaan Hime untuk nampung virus-virus di bajunya deh.

"Bersyukurlah karena sekarang aku sudah mulai menyukaimu, Onna." Kata Ulquiorra datar. Matanya memandang TV yang sudah tak bergambar lagi.

"Hn?" Hime mendongak.

barusan Ulquiorra nembak ya?

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang udah baca fic ini. Maaf ya am gak balas ripyu reader di chapter sebelumya.

WAHHAAAA? setengah tahun ga apdet, jadinya cuma segini doang?

am musti di kasih konkrit nih kayanya...

errr,...

Kalo ini di jadiin ending gimana? Gantung ya?

THANKS FOR READING


End file.
